Haine's Full Moon
by kawaiiSei-chan
Summary: Mix of full moon and shinshi doumei... Better summary inside! Haine and Takanari meet Mitsuki and Takuto... concert at Imperial Academy!


Haine's Full Moon

Full Moon wo Sagashite & Shinshi Doumei Cross

Inspired by page 1 of chapter 15 of Shinshi Doumei Cross

kawaiiSei-chan

Summary: Mitsuki brings Takuto to her performance at Imperial Academy. It's been a year since the Full Moon Manga's plot ended, so Mitsuki is 17. Haine is 15 during this story. The student council thinks Mitsuki and Takuto are going to do a regular, everyday performance. Boy, are they wrong. Seems Ooshige-san, Wakaouji-sensei, Kazuhito-sama, and Itsuki-san have something extra planned for this event!

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Arina Tanemura-sama. As are Full Moon and Shinshi Doumei. Only thing that's mine is the idea for this fanfiction! Songs are not mine, I just feature them in my fanfiction.

Enjoy the story, minna-san!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Maora was pacing back and forth in front of the entrance to Imperial Academy grounds. He wondered when the 'special guests' would be arriving. Everyone was waiting at the stage, which was supposed to be used for the performance.

Meanwhile...

"TAKUTO!!! Geez, wake up! We have a concert today! Do you WANT to get us in trouble? Or are you waiting 3 years again, like when you thought you were a ghost, but actually in a coma." Mitsuki yelled at her boyfriend.

They'd rented their own apartment since the concert in the final chapter of Full Moon. They'd been doing concerts together and separately. Their names are now well known all around the world.

Mitsuki knelt down to the couch Takuto was sleeping on, and got really close to his ear.

"WAKE UP! Unless you'd rather me go find another guy to sing with..."

Takuto sat up abruptly. "What are we waiting for, shorty? Let's go!"

_Geez, I love Takuto and all, but sometimes I kinda wish either he stayed dead, or I died like a good little girl_... Mitsuki thought. It was somewhat out loud though.

"What was that, Mitsuki????????" Takuto got an anime vein on his forehead. Mitsuki laughed suspiciously. "Ahaha... I just reminded myself how HAPPY I am that both of us are still alive, and not dead like we thought we'd be about 4 years ago!! Haha..."

"Yea yea... Let's go already, that's why you woke me up, right?" Takuto asked.

Mitsuki tried to hold in a laugh. "Whatever you say, but don't blame me when an entire school of elementary through high school students sees you walk onto campus looking like that!" She couldn't hold the laughter, and started ROTFLOL.

Takuto was a mess. He was wearing some rag instead of a shirt, which is the result of it 'being global warming's fault for heating up the early spring so much' because he tore it off in annoyance. (Things DO annoy that guy a lot) His boxers were all there was on the bottom. There was drool on his face too. And yes, Mitsuki was still ROTFLOL so she didn't hear anything in this paragraph.

Takuto finally realized his current attire, and went to the bathroom to shower and change. They were FINALLY ready, and found a very impatient producer and manager there in a car. "Keiichi... sorry we're late?" Takuto said nervously to his former band-mate. "Gomennasaigomennasaigomennasai!!!!!!! Ooshige-san. I am sooooo sorry I'm (er we're) late! But somebody shifty eyes wouldn't get up..."

"Whatever, let's get going already then." Takuto said with his usual bored face. (Personally, I like the kitty form's face best!!)

And so they drove reeeeeeeally fast to Imperial academy. They were speeding, and a billion (not literally) cops were chasing them.

BACK AT THE ACADEMY...

Maora had worn a 2foot deep hole in the ground in front of the entrance. Which means Takuto is veeeery slow with getting up. Either that, or Ooshige has a horrible sense of direction. Then he heard sirens...

Down the road about a 1/2 mile away...

Mitsuki looked at her cell and checked the time. "OMG It' s an hour and a half after the concert should've ENDED!" She almost killed herself, but even though she would've been able to see Meroko and Izumi, she would be stuck for all eternity. So she didn't. Instead, she opened the car door, and ran down the road, hoping there was still time to perform. They'd never get there if they stayed in the car, since there were cops in front also now.

Maora noticed someone running toward them. No, make that 4 someones. He signaled for Haine, Ushio, Maguri, and Takanari to come over. Before anything, Maguri inquired about the now 2 & 1/2 foot hold Maora was standing in. He said nothing and the others anime sweatdropped. Then Mitsuki and Takuto rounded the corner into the campus. Or so they thought. They fell flat on their faces since 'a certain crossdressing member of the student council' decided to make a hole at the entrance which anyone would fall into if they were off guard even slightly. Ooshige ran in next, but actually stopped since she noticed Mitsuki and Takuto... and the hole. The doctor was giving the police his last paycheck for the speeding tickets! ;

FINALLY:

Mitsuki and the others got backstage. They noticed two men standing there, which Haine seemed pretty familiar with. The one with lighter hair whispered something in her ear. Her face was like '???' and asked the dark hair man is she 'really had to'. Takanari seemed as if he knew what the two men are saying to his Platinum. Mitsuki asked Haine who the men were. "Oh, them? The dark hair one is Otou-sama, and the other is Itsuki-san. And do you know why they are saying Takanari-sama and I are singing also?" Haine asked Mitsuki. Now Mitsuki's face was '???' and turned to see Ooshige and Wakaouji (who just walked in) and began questioning them.

After a loooong explaination from Kazuhito, Itsuki, Wakaouji, and Ooshige... the council, Mitsuki, and Takuto got the picture. Mitsuki and Takuto didn't mind... But we can't really say the same for Haine and Takanari.

Haine recalled the past week that Itsuki was making her listen to a certain CD which had a girl who looked like a blonde haired version of Mitsuki on the cover. He was saying: You should probably learn this song. and stuff like that. Takanari remembered getting a phone call from Kazuhito and a package with the same CD also. He was told to learn to song also.

The council, minus koutei and platinum, anime sweatdropped. Then, the four 'performers' went on stage and Maguri used the megaphone lying around to call over the people who'd left the stage after 3 hopeless hours of waiting for the show.

Ushio was the announcer, and took the mic and started speaking.

"Welcome to the anual concert! Today we're having two special guests, and two students who you should know, perform together!"

Ushio signaled for Mitsuki, Takuto, Takanari, and Haine to come out.

"The song will be 'New Future' which was written by Mitsuki-san's father! Please enjoy, minna!"

She walked off, cueing the music to start.

Mitsuki: Tatta hitotsu kawaranai mono

Takuto: Zutto egai teta yume

Mitsuki: Ima no jubun wa

Takuto: Dou utsuru no

Mitsuki & Takuto: Ano koro wa chiisana hitomi ni

Haine: Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara

Takanari: Sou sugi ni wakaru you ni seippai

Haine & Takanari: kagayaku kara hayaku

All: Furu-Muun wo sagashite

Mitsuki & Haine: Let's sing a song!

Takuto & Takanari: Itsudemo issho kimi no tame

All: Ima no watashi ni dekiru subete

Mitsuki & Haine: Day by day!

Takuto & Takanari: Kyou mada no unmei ashita kara no

All: Kibou kono mune ni kakae

All: Let's sing a song!

Mitsuki: Itsudemo issho kimi to nara

Mitsuki & Takuto: Tsurai koto nori koerareru yo

All: More and more!

Haine: Motto motto motto chikazukitai

Haine & Takanari: Ima koko ni ite kurete

All: Many thanks for you!!!

After the song was done, the crowd started cheering.

"Platinum-sama!! You rock!" "Koutei-sama, I didn't know you could sing!!" "Mitsuki-san!! Takuto-san!! Can I get your autographs??"

Everyone was cheering. They'd loved it! The rest of the council came over to the performers backstage.

"That was soooo great, Haine-chan!" Maora said. "Yeah, you were great too, Takataka!" Maguri added. "It looks like even though we had to wait, it was worth it, since you were realllllly good, Mitsuki-san, Takuto-san!" Ushio said."

Haine went over to Mitsuki. "Thanks, Mitsuki-san. It was really fun! But I was wondering, you sound like those CDs I have, by any chance..."

Takanari cut in, "But Mitsuki-san is 17 now, and the pictures of the singer looks about 16. But the copywrite date is 5 years ago! Not 1 year. Not to mention the blonde hair. Do you have an older sister or something??"

Mitsuki and Takuto sweatdropped, while Ooshige and Wakaouji backed away. They didn't want to have to explain supernatural happenings to others. After all it's confusing. Instead, Mitsuki told them that she was really tall for her age at that point, and only got a little taller since then, which was a lie. She also lied about temporarliy dying her hair. But she knew nobody would believe her about the Shinigami business, except Takuto, who was there, and Ooshige and Wakaouji, who were told because there was no way out.

It probably is best kept a secret about the Shinigami business, so Takuto and Mitsuki were glad there were no more questions on that subject.

"Oh! I almost forgot. My little sis is a big fan of yours! Can you sign her copy of your CD? Please???" Haine asked Mitsuki.

Mitsuki agreed, and found Komaki near the backstage door. "Nee-sama!! Lucky you! I can't believe you sung with THE Kouyama Mitsuki a.k.a. Full Moon! Not to mention TAKUTO KIRA! The lead singer of Route:L band at only age 12!!! I've seen a lot of videos of you online. YOU RULE!" The two anime sweatdropped.

Komaki handed Takuto and Mitsuki stuff to sign. They did, and Komaki and Haine thanked them. After saying goodbye to the student council, the Producer/Doctor/FormerRoute:LMember, the Manager/FormerIdol, the FormerRoute:LLeadSinger/FormerShinigami, and the GirlWhoUsedToHaveSarcoma/GirlWhoMetShinigami/GirlWhoTransformedIntoA16YearOldAtAge12/PopIdol all went back to Ooshige's car... Only to see the cops aparently want more money. Seems they'd killed a couple of pidgeons in their speeding frenzy to get there. So Ooshige relucktantly emptied her purse, and FINALLY they went home. Mitsuki's grandma wouldn't be happy about her being so far from their area at such a late time. So they wouldn't tell her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's all!! I know it's a bit random, and there's no real plot, but overall, did you enjoy it? Even a little? Whether you did or not, please tell me your opinion! I can only get better if you review... onegai!!


End file.
